A Kakashi Story: The Crystal of Souls
by SereneFantasy
Summary: Kakashi gets sent on a mission to find the Crystal of Souls founded in the Land of Ice. But the Akatsuki are after this same stone. What will happen? Who will get the stone? and what powers reside in it? not good at summaries. also my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. **

**Chapter 1**

"Alright everyone, that is enough training for today," Kakashi said putting his kunai in his weapon's pouch. They had just finished a rigorous day of fighting purely on their taijutsu skills. Kakashi looks at the well being of his teammates in which they're all panting heavily from the intense workout. He was feeling a little tired himself.

"What! No way! I can totally go another four hours at this," yelled Naruto standing up straight as he said it.

"Oh? So says the one who can barely keep their legs from shaking," he replied lazily. At the mention of that, Naruto's legs gave way causing him to fall on his butt. Kakashi chuckled a little and gave him a helping hand.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the idiot in front of her. Though she had to admit he had grown tremendously since they were genin. He wasn't the same little prankster boy he used to be. He was now a strong-determined chunin whose maturity level-though still the same-has slightly become mellower. His will of wanting to protect his friends has made him into the great shinobi he is today. She smiled thinking about how far they've come together working as a team. They were her family, the ones who would give their lives to protect each other. She glanced at Sasuke, with a bored expression ordaining his face and his hands in his pockets which signifies his trademark. She is thankful that he decided to stay in the village and not pursue in his thirst for power from Orochimaru. Tsunade had figured out a way to get rid of the curse mark, making his thirst for power dim some, but he still seeked revenge upon his brother. He had trained night and day to become stronger, and then when the time came to face Itachi, he found out the underlying secret that was kept from him: The reason for the Uchiha massacre. So his thoughts of revenge were blown away. He has become more open with his emotions around his team, but keeps the stoic facade when around others.

"Well," started Kakashi, earning the attention of his team, "Since you guys had a splendid workout, I think I'll treat you to something tomorrow," he said as he pulled out his Icha Icha book. "Really?" shouted Naruto, "That's awesome! What's it gonna be? Ooh are you treating us to ramen? That'd be very nice; I think I'll have everything on the menu. Hmm…beef, pork, chicken, even fish sounds good…." Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke just sweat dropped listening to Naruto going on about ramen.

Sigh. _'Thank goodness I wasn't planning on taking them to Ichiraku's, I'd be broke,' _Kakashi thought sullenly. "You're all dismissed," he said interrupting Naruto's ranting. They nodded and went on their way. Kakashi dug his nose into his book as he started on his way home, where he could take a nice hot shower and then read some more. Kakashi smiled at the thought.

"I wonder what Kakashi-sensei's treating us too," pondered Naruto as he walked to Ichiraku's with Sakura and Sasuke.

"Yeah, it's not every day he offers to treat us," said Sakura sitting down on the stool in front of the counter.

"Hn," agreed Sasuke.

"Maybe I was right and he is treating us to ramen tomorrow!" Naruto stood up from his seat with his fist in the air. _WHACK!_ Naruto grabbed his head from the impact, a large bump now forming from where Sakura hit him. "OUCH! Sakura why'd you hit me?" he whined while trying to get rid of the pain his female teammate put upon him.

"Gah, Naruto, you're always thinking about your stomach! And ramen no doubt!" she said picking up the menu. "Kakashi-sensei most likely has other plans than treating you to ramen. I mean he'd be broke with the way you eat and all." Naruto just grumbled and got back into his seat.

Sasuke watched his two teammates bicker and smirked at the sight.

"Dobe," said Sasuke watching for a reaction from his hyper-active teammate. "What'd you say teme?!" exclaimed the future self-proclaimed Hokage. _'Same old Naruto,'_ he thought as he watched from the corner of his eye, Naruto fuming in his seat. "I'd have to agree with Sakura, Kakashi-sensei would have a better surprise for us than ramen."

"Then what could it be?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe he's taking us to a spa," suggested Sakura.

"I say why don't we just wait 'til tomorrow and find out that way," Sasuke said, "After all, it is a surprise."

"Yeah, but I'm still curious," pouted Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

They all ordered their ramen all the while thinking of what Kakashi-sensei could be planning.

Kakashi was all cleaned up and ready for a nice date with his book. Stay at home and read until dawn; a nice way to get out of the reality of shinobi life. Thinking of shinobi life, he went over the day's events of his students. He really was impressed how his team has grown. They have exceeded in their many different talents that make them the shinobi they are today.

Naruto's caring attitude and determination-though still obnoxious as ever-has made him into a strong shinobi. Just like he had said earlier, Naruto has surpassed the fourth Hokage and even himself. Naruto has earned the respect of many through his personality. Something about his personality makes people want to get to know him and even like him. He has earned the trust of the village that he loves who earlier have criticized him for having the Kyuubi in him. Through his trials and hardships, he never once let that get him down. He has strived for acceptance and his determination to never give up, gave him the strength he has today to overcome those obstacles. He always helps out his comrades and would do anything for his friends and village.

Sakura turned out to be a very powerful medical ninja. Studying under the Sanin Tsunade, she has truly become her twin, per say. She has the strength and temper of her teacher and Hokage. Sakura can hold her own and not rely too much on others to protect her. She's not the weak little girl she once was. She has proven herself on more occasions about her ability. For instance finding an antidote against a powerful toxin one of the sand ninja's had and giving it to him in a short amount of time proved her capabilities of being a medic ninja. Also with the fight against Sasori, an Akatsuki member, proved her prowess in taijutsu. Getting on her bad side would not be a good idea. She could break a bone with just a flick. She is truly Tsunade's apprentice. She also may prove to be more powerful than her in the near future, who's to say.

Sasuke has grown to be a great shinobi in all the years he's been training. He has surpassed Itachi, the one person he wanted to kill and bring justice to the Uchiha clan. He's brought chidori to a new level. He now uses a blade as a conductor for the chidori. It is a weapon to be feared. His attitude towards his teammates hasn't changed much, but one can tell that he cares for them deeply. He has mastered the use of the sharingan to its full potential. He has gained the mangekyo sharingan without having to kill his closest friend, which is a mystery in itself.

Looking back at their accomplishments, Kakashi is truly proud to have been their teacher and a part of their lives.

They having learned the true meaning and value of teamwork have made them a force to be reckoned with.

Kakashi couldn't have asked for anything better.

He smiled at the thought of his students and how much they've grown over these six years.

Kakashi grabbed his book, sitting down on his bed and made himself comfortable, getting ready for a trip to the land of paradise.

He was about an hour into his book when an ANBU member appeared at his window.

'_Hm…I wonder what Lady Tsunade wants,'_ Kakashi thought as he opened the window to let the ANBU in. The ANBU jumped in standing there looking at Kakashi. He wore the regular ANBU attire and a mouse mask adorned his face. "Kakashi-senpai, Lady Tsunade requests that you see her immediately," explained Mouse. _'Immediately? Must be urgent. Sigh. There goes my free time. And she promised me two days off. Oh well, guess I should go and see what's so urgent.'_ Kakashi stood up and stashed his book into his back pouch and walked towards the ANBU. "Alright, I'll be there," he told him lazily, sending the ANBU off.

He stepped onto the windowsill and leapt off to find out just what kind of mission Tsunade was sending him on this time. _'More or likely another S-Rank; whoo,' _he thought wearily.

**Ok here's the first chapter! I hope you all like it! :) eh first real story published and so please R&R if you'd like.:) **

**Say what you think but don't be too harsh:) lol. Sorry it's pretty short, so I'll try and make them longer, but not promising anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2**

Kakashi entered the Hokage's office with his usual bored expression on his face. He was trying to keep a neutral façade, when really he just trying to suppress a sigh. He just wanted to be back at home relaxing.

Tsunade was rummaging through her never-ending stack of papers on her desk that she never seems to get rid of, when he entered the room. She looked up from what she was doing and acknowledged his presence.

"Ah, Kakashi, you're here and on time for once. I'm impressed," she said setting the documents in a neat pile on her desk.

Kakashi rubbed his head sheepishly, "I guess today I was feeling spontaneous," he grinned.

"Right," said Tsunade doubtfully as she grabbed the mission scroll from the desk. "The reason I called you in here was to give you an important mission," she looked at him as she clasped her fingers in front of her. "I know I promised you two full days off, but this is serious," Kakashi straightened up at the seriousness of her voice. "I need you to go to the Land of Ice to get the Crystal of Souls. I don't have much information on it, so I need you to gather the information and then bring it back to me," she said.

"Alright, but why so suddenly? Is there anyone else after the crystal?" asked Kakashi.

"Perceptive as always. Yes as a matter of fact. My resources have told me that the Akatsuki are after this same crystal. That's why I need you to get there before they do. If it falls into their hands…well I don't even want to think about that," Tsunade sighed. "This mission will be classified as S-Rank ('Yep, _I was righ_t' Kakashi thought) and I need you to fulfill this without fail. Failure is not an option, nor is it on any other mission. You will send information everyday you're there so I can keep tabs of how you're doing and what you found out. Do you understand of what's required?" she asked with all seriousness etched on her face. Kakashi would have made a comment about how amusing it was seeing her all serious, but now was not the time for that.

He nodded his head in confirmation. "Good, you will leave tonight," she said.

'_Tonight? So soon? Well I knew it was soon, but I thought at least I'd leave in the morning. Sigh, I guess I'll have to rest up until then. This is turning out to be an eventful day. Guess I'll have to make it up to my students about their treat when I get back,' _he thought nodding at Tsunade.

"You're dismissed," she said waving her hand signaling him to leave. "Yes, ma'am," Kakashi said poofing away. He went back to his apartment to pack his things all the while thinking, this is going to be a long mission.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsunade sighed as she watched Kakashi leave. _'Good luck Kakashi."_

Tsunade looked at her papers piled on her desk and groaned._ 'Is there ever any end?' _she thought wearily. _'What I wouldn't give for sake right now. Damn that Shizune taking all of my sake away,'_ she thought irritably cursing that sake stealer Shizune. Tsunade grabbed a paper from the neverending stack and started stamping the documents all the while thinking of ways to get back at her stubborn apprentice.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two cloaked figures with the infamous red clouds embroidered into them, were flying through the air on a giant bird-like creature. Their destination, getting lost.

"I thought you said this was the way, hm?!" yelled the blonde haired Akatsuki member.

His partner looked at him and rubbed his head sheepishly. "I thought it was. That's what the map says Deidara-senpai," said the brown-haired guy.

Deidara glared daggers at Tobi and tried to grab the map from him, but Tobi and his usual fun nature pulled the map out of arms reach and swung it around trying to keep it from his partner.

"Give it here, or I'll throw you off, hm," he said threateningly, but Tobi just ignored him teasing Deidara further.

"Tobi's a good boy and I'll make Deidara-senpai proud by showing him where the Land of Ice is," he said giddily.

Deidara had enough. He grabbed Tobi by the scruff of the neck and started choking him. "I can't believe I was paired with you!!!" he yelled at Tobi angrily. He's been stuck with the new Akatsuki member ever since Sasori died. Boy he missed him and their arguments about art. He'd rather him as a partner than this bumbling buffoon who calls himself an Akatsuki member.

He was pulled out of his musings when he saw Tobi turning blue. Huh? He forgot that he was strangling his esteemed partner. He let go and Tobi gasped for breath, filling his lungs with the much invited air.

In Tobi's fit of regaining air, the map fell from his hands falling to the ever luscious forest below. None of them seemed to notice until Deidara asked for the map again. Well more like threatened.

Tobi looked up at him and said, "Fine, here you go," he said handing him his hand of where the map should've been.

Deidara looked at his now empty hand. "I don't want your hand, I want the map!" he angrily waved his arms at him.

"I'm giving you the map…..oh…..it must have fallen," Tobi said looking down at his hand and then towards the trees of where it must have landed.

"WHAT?!?!" he shouted.

"Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi said hoping to calm him down. He hated to see Deidara so angry all the time. Maybe he needed anger management. Yeah that's it, the reason his senpai was always angry was because he has caring issues. And the only way to show that he cared was to yell and be angry. So with that thought resolved of why his senpai is always angry he patted Deidara on the shoulder trying to comfort him.

"It's alright senpai, I care about you," he said causing Deidara's eye to twitch. '_Hm, must have a twitching disease as well,' Tobi thought. _Though what he got instead of a nice 'thank you' he got punched in the face resulting in him falling off the bird.

"Tobi's a goooood booooy!" he yelled as he fell into the foliage.

Deidara watched as Tobi fell from the bird in grim satisfaction. He sent his clay bird down, passing Tobi as he fell, and into the forest where he needed to find that map. For the Land of Ice was only found with a map and he'd be damned wandering around without one with this idiot, so with that in mind he started his search for the lost item that his partner oh so 'accidentally' dropped.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi ran through the trees at high speed as he wanted to get to the ferry on time. Unbelievable Kakashi wanting to be on time, it's unheard of. Kakashi is pretty good though to be on time for missions. He checked his surroundings to see if anyone was near. No one, good. He pulled out his map and glanced as to where the ferry should be docked. '_Good almost there. Maybe about 10 minutes,'_ he picked up his speed at the thought.

He came through the tree-line and saw that the ferry was about to leave. He rushed over there, gave the man a nod and went on board. "Good thing you made it on time Kakashi, we were just about to leave without you," said the captain of the ship.

"Yeah," came his short reply.

"Well, then, I'll have one of my men show you to your quarters," said the captain. He called over a boy of about the age of 10. "This is Taka, he'll show you to your room," the captain patted the boy on the shoulder, gave Kakashi one last look and waved by to them as he left. Kakashi watched the captain leave and then turned his gaze to the boy. Taka had short brown hair and green eyes that with wariness. The boy's face was contorted into a pout as he turned his gaze to look at his feet.

"Yo," said Kakashi giving his eye smile to the boy. Taka looked up and said a small "hi" as he turned to lead Kakashi to his room. He led them below deck and down a corridor of rooms to each side. He came upon the second to last one on the right and opened it up for Kakashi to go in.

"Thanks," Kakashi said as he walked into the room. It was small and held one bed and a table to the side of the bed. Kakashi set his pack on the bed and turned to Taka. Taka was about to leave when Kakashi spoke. "Taka, could you tell me how long it'll take to get to the Land of Ice?"

Taka turned his back to face him, his eyes averted back to his feet. "About a couple days sir," he said. "Ok thank you," Kakashi smiled.

"Yeah," he replied. "Um, dinner will be in the first room on the left of the stairs," he told him. The boy turned and ran out of the room, his footsteps echoing down the hall. _'Hmm, I wonder what's up with him,' _he thought as he sat on the bed. He fished for his book and laid back on the bed and started reading.

Dinner rolled around and so Kakashi got up to join the crew for some food. He walked into the room Taka told him and saw people sitting and joking around. Kakashi walked towards an empty chair at the end of the table and sat in it waiting to be served. He looked around some more and didn't see Take anywhere. '_I was really hoping that I could speak with him,'_ he thought as the people around him kept on talking about how their jobs are going, or how awful being on a boat was, the usual.

The doors open revealing the waiters bringing in the wonderful smelling food to the awaiting people. Kakashi noticed Taka and waved at him. The boy looked his way and quickly turned his head. They set down the food and the people gorged themselves into the good tasting food. Kakashi stood up and took his plate to his room where he could eat in private and so that no one would see his face. _'After dinner, I'm definitely looking for Taka and ask what's wrong with him,'_ he thought as he entered his room to eat.

Kakashi finished his food and went to look for Taka. He searched below deck and above deck and couldn't find him. When he was about to give up he ran right into what he was looking for. "Uh, sorry," mumbled Taka. "Taka," Kakashi held out his hand to help the boy who had fallen. Taka looked up at the hand being held for him. He looked at it warily and stood up on his own. Kakashi put his hand down and looked at the young boy. Bruises were on his face and it looked like he was getting a black eye.

Kakashi knelt down to his level and put his hand on the boys shoulder. Taka flinched at the mere touch of this strange man. "Who did this to you?" Kakashi said softly yet sternly. The boy looked away again. Kakashi grabbed his chin and pulled it up to face him. They stared at each other's eyes and Taka finally spoke. "The crew," he mumbled. "The crew?" he asked not very surprised. There were always bullies on a ship who liked to pick on the younger ones. Kakashi stood up and motioned for Taka to follow him.

"Huh? Where are we going?" he asked.

"Back to my room where you can get cleaned up," he smiled at him.

They went back to his room and Kakashi took out some antiseptic from his pack and wiped it on the boys face. Taka hissed in pain when it touched him but didn't move from Kakashi. After he was all cleaned up Kakashi sat him on the bed. "Have you told the captain about this?" he looked at the boy in front of him. "No, if I do then I'll be beat up again, but worse," he said with anger in his voice. "I hate being so weak, they always tease me about being a big baby, but I can't help it," he said as tears were forming in his eyes. "I didn't even want to be here in the first place, but the captain took me in when my parents died. He gave me a place to stay, and I want to repay him, but…" he trailed off wiping the tears from his eyes. Kakashi looked at him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He wasn't really good with kids but he wanted to let him know he wasn't alone.

Taka sat there staring at his lap trying to control his emotions. He took in a deep breath and felt a little better. "You need to tell the captain," Kakashi said calmly. "Otherwise this is going to keep on happening. If he knew-" "NO! Don't you understand? I'll be punished for it! I'm sick of being the weakling! So stop trying to tell me what I should do!" Taka stood up his fists clenched together, the anger building up inside him. Kakashi watched him calmly letting him settle down so he could talk some more. When Taka calmed down Kakashi stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Taka asked.

"You're gonna come with me and you're going to stand up for yourself," Kakashi explained. "If you're not going to tell the captain, then take it into your own hands and deal with it. This is never going to end if you just let them hit you like that. So let's go," he said motioning towards the door. Taka stood there dumbfounded for a second. He regained his senses and glared at Kakashi for doing this but he knew he was right. He had to stand up for himself. He had to show them that he's not the weak little boy they think he is. No he will definitely show these guys a thing or two. Taka stood up determinedly and followed Kakashi out onto the deck.

They made it to the top of the deck and saw the crew huddled up in their little conversation they were having. Taka stood there nervously his resolve shot down some. _'Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all,' _he thought miserably. He glanced back at Kakashi and he nodded his head. Taka turned back around and headed towards the group of men.

"Oh? What do we have here?" sneered one man.

"Looks like Taka's here for another round of fun," laughed another.

Taka glared up at them hating the way they were mocking him.

"Ooh I'm scared," said the first guy.

"What do you think we should do?" asked the second.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Taka. The crew fell silent shocked that Taka actually spoke back at them let alone yell. They quickly recovered by laughing at him.

Kakashi watched in disdain as the crew mocked him. He wanted to go and beat the living daylights out of them, but he knew it was Taka's chance to show them what he's made of. He had to learn to fight his own battles and not let anyone look down on him. Reminded him of a certain blonde-haired ninja he knows, who wouldn't let anyone stand in his way and fight for what he believes.

"I'm sick of you guys picking on me because I'm the runt of the place! I know I can't do all the things you guys can do, but I do have self respect. You guys think you can push me around like some ragdoll but I'm not going to let that happen anymore! I'm going to stand up for myself from now on and not let you guys push me around!" Taka exclaimed to the stunned crewmen. He looked each one in the eye daring them to say something.

"Hmph, so now you get all talkative. Why is that? You've got guts kid for talking back to us," said the first guy. "But you can talk the talk, can you walk the walk?" he asked as he threw a punch at Taka. Taka fell to the floor gripping his face. He stood up and glared at the man. He was about to hit the guy when the door slammed open revealing a very angry captain.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked looking at the scene. The crew scrambled about trying to get out of the captain's wrath. The captain walked towards Taka and knelt down beside him. "What's going on here?"

Kakashi stepped forward, "The crew for some time have been beating and picking on Taka here. So I told Taka to tell you about it, but he didn't want to afraid that the crew will make it harder for him living here. So I made another option, for him to stand up for himself, in which he did. These guys are scum who will pick on little children for their own amusements because they think they're better than him. Captain, I hope you'll stop this from going on," explained Kakashi. The crewmen shivered at the glare Kakashi was sending them.

The captain stood up and turned to his crew. "You guys should be ashamed of yourselves! And you call yourself a crew? What a joke. This ends tonight. If I hear you lay another hand on Taka I will personally deal with you myself! I brought Taka on this ship to be safe and have a place to stay and work but knowing that my crew was bullying him is absurd! No more! Return to your posts, I'll deal with this later," he said turning back to Taka. The crew mumbled their apologies and left to rooms. "Everything's going to be alright now ok? I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner and don't be afraid to tell me these things either. I would like to know what's happening on my boat. Now why don't you get cleaned up?" he said ruffling the boy's hair.

"Thanks," he smiled up at the captain. He gave him a hug and turned towards the stairs to the lower deck. He stopped in front of Kakashi and bowed. "Thanks for helping me believe in myself," he said. Kakashi knelt down and placed his hand upon his head, "No problem," he smiled, his eye going into the usual crinkle. Taka walked grinned and gave him a hug surprising Kakashi. He awkwardly put his arms around the boy and gave a gentle pat on the back. Taka let go and walked back into the sleeping quarters.

"Thanks for what you did," said the captain. "That boy has been quiet for a year now and seeing him open up like that makes me happy."

"Yeah, it's the least I could do. I hate seeing kids being mistreated like that," said Kakashi staring up at the sky. The stars were full bloom in the vast night sky.

"Well, I better get back to the wheel, if we still want to stay in the right direction," chuckled the captain. It was a deep laugh that had a calming sense to it.

"Yeah," smiled Kakashi. He headed back to his room content of the way events turned out today. He laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling. _'Well, today was interesting. I wonder what the other days will be like. Sigh, I guess I'll find out later,' _he thought. He reached into his pack and pulled out his book and began to read. Yes another day complete.

**Whoo, finished! I like this chapter. I hope you all do too:) A little filler but I like fillers sometimes:) so R&R please and thank you:)**

**I think it's longer so ya. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Questions**

The boat came to dock in the harbor, in the now frozen sea. The temperature dropped drastically from the few days Kakashi was on the boat. Today though was rather calm, a good change from the usual winter storms this land has according to the captain. They got lucky; the storms here would start up as soon as they landed ashore and would prevent them from leaving that same day. So this was a lucky and rare day for the captain and his ship.

Kakashi walked off the boat waving bye to the captain and the boy Taka he helped a couple days ago. The crew who were picking on him started to be nicer to him after the scolding the captain took on them. Kakashi hoped it would stay that way, but sometimes people never change. Though now, Taka has found his courage and is starting to understand what to do in these kinds of situations that might conspire in the near future so Kakashi wasn't too concerned. Taka stood next to the captain waving back to him big grins adorning their faces.

"Hope you find what you're looking for!" yelled the captain.

"I hope so too," he said giving his famous eye smile. He looked at Taka and gave him a thumbs up. Taka grinned back doing the same thing.

"Thanks for everything! We'll see you soon!" Taka said as the captain ordered for departure.

Kakashi waved bye again turning around to see snow covering every piece of land. There were some trees in the distance near the mountains, but no villages in sight yet. A cool breeze blew through his silver locks causing a shiver to run through his body.

Kakashi pulled his cloak tighter around him to keep the cold away. He didn't particularly care much for the snow; it always got his clothes wet when it melted underneath him making it very unpleasant.

Kakashi sighed, _'I can't wait 'til this mission is over.'_ He pulled out his map and scanned it quickly. The nearest town was a few miles over the snowy hills. He started his trek to where the map indicated where the town was to start his mission.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai (who had come back from his mission with ROOT) were waiting at their usual spot on the bridge for their sensei, unbeknownst to them that he was on a mission. They were looking forward to what surprise Kakashi had for them: Naruto and Sakura that is. Sasuke could care less and well Sai was clueless about it.

They saw someone walking up to them and concluded it was Yamato. He waved at them in greeting making the Chunins confused.

Naruto voiced what they were all thinking, "Hey Yamato-sensei, what are you doing here and where's Kakashi-sensei?"

Yamato looked at all of them and rubbed his head sheepishly, "Well, apparently Kakashi left for a mission last night-"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Naruto, "I want to go on a mission! I'm bored to death here! That's not fair!" pouted Naruto. Yamato glared that scary glare- he usually gave them- at Naruto for interrupting him and cleared his throat to continue, daring Naruto to interrupt him again. Naruto quickly shut his mouth. He hated Yamato's glare, it always gave him the creeps.

"As I was saying, the Hokage told me to watch over your training today," he said crossing his arms over his chest looking at Naruto. Naruto just huffed and turned his head away.

"But Yamato-sensei," spoke up Sakura, "Kakashi promised us no training today and that he was treating us to something today. Why didn't he tell us he had a mission?" _'So like him to keep information from us,' _she thought irritably.

"Huh? Really? Oh, well then I guess you guys can enjoy the day off then. As to why he didn't tell you, I'm not too sure on that myself. It could be that he was requested to leave immediately or he just forgot," Yamato shrugged.

'_More like he forgot,' _thought Naruto. _'Man I was so looking forward to today! Whatever, Kaka'-sensei is always late in everything anyway,'_ he said putting his hands behind his head clear disappointment showing on his face. He looked over at Sasuke and Sai to see what they were thinking. Sasuke was leaning against the bridge arms crossed with his eyes closed acting like no one was there, while Sai was standing there confused as to what was going on. _'Heh, and he calls me clueless,'_ thought Naruto smugly.

"Well then I guess I'm off," stated Yamato. He waved goodbye and walked away while the four of them watched him leave.

"I wonder what sort of mission he was sent on this time," Sakura said aloud. Sasuke stood from his position of leaning against the railing and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"He's probably on another S-Rank," he shrugged as he too started walking away. "Since there's nothing really to do today, I'm going to train," he stated walking to the training grounds.

"I'm going to Ichiraku's. Sakura would you like to join me?" asked Naruto.

"No, not today. I'm going to see if the hospital needs any help but next time," she said walking off in the direction of the hospital.

"Can I come with you?" asked Sai with his awkward smile.

"…Sure," replied Naruto bummed that Sakura wasn't going to be there. He thought Sai was okay and all, but sometimes his whole social attitude or lack thereof was annoying.

So off they went to Ichiraku's, everybody doing their own thing.

* * *

Kakashi made it to the town and was surprised to say the least that it looked pretty reasonable. Shops and restaurants were plentiful here with many acquired homes surrounding the place. He entered the city cautious to see if the Akatsuki have made it here already. Seeing as there were no other chakra signatures but his own, he entered the village.

He passed the villagers who were doing their normal business and some sent him a few anxious or wary glances.

'_Hm?'_

He walked into the nearest restaurant and sat down at a table near the back. Not many people were in here so not much for questioning. A waitress came by and placed a menu in front of him. He thanked her graciously.

"You're not from here are you," said the waitress as she looked at him with pen and paper in hand.

He looked up at her, "No, I'm not," he said looking back at the menu.

"Why are you here?" she asked eyeing him over. It wasn't the flirty look most women give him, more like _you-make-a-wrong-move-and-there's-going-to-be-trouble _look. Kakashi caught the reproachful look and narrowed his eye slightly.

He looked at her casually his eye going back to its normal bored state. "Well actually, I'm looking for something," paying close attention to her reaction. Her face narrowed more making him question what was with the hostile attitude towards him.

"And what exactly are you looking for?" she asked pulling her features into an emotionless mask. He looked at her carefully before replying, "You see, I'm looking for the Crystal of Souls," he paused seeing her mask break again this time into shock, he continued, "Do you know where I could find it?" he asked. The waitress quickly covered up her shock and gave him a glare. _'Wow, didn't see that coming,'_ he thought sarcastically.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said evenly. She looked down at her hands which were currently holding what was to write down his order and then returned her gaze back to him.

"Apparently you do considering your look of recognition when I mentioned the crystal and your quick hostile attitude towards me; or is it just your personality?" he asked sarcastically giving his bored stare.

"Tch, it must be my personality," she answered irritably clearly not liking the way how he was reading her so easily.

"You better go," she stated about to turn and leave when his voice stopped her from the motion.

"Look, I'm not leaving until I get an answer," Kakashi told her sternly. Her glare was penetrating, if looks could kill Kakashi would be three feet under but they can't so he returned the same gaze at her challenging her. She finally relented and shifted her gaze from him.

"Look this is no place to ask such questions," she whispered harshly.

She looked around to see if anyone was looking or listening to their conversation. Luckily there was only one other person in the room and he was an old deaf man. She sighed.

"If you want to know so badly, there's this couple outside the village who can tell you about _it_," she whispered in his ear. She wrote something on the pad she was holding and gave it to him. Just then the owner came into the room and raised an eyebrow. To him it looked like she was flirting, but both of them knew otherwise.

Kakashi stood stuffing the piece of paper in his pocket. He'd look at it later when he had the chance.

"Thanks for coming," she said politely trying to avert her boss' curious glances.

"Hn," he said as he walked out the door.

He stepped out into the chilly air and looked around the cozy village. In appearance the village seemed welcoming, but after how the waitress had treated him, he was positive it wasn't. Look underneath the underneath was his motto and this was a prime example. He could sense something foreboding coming and if he continued this mission it could prove to be very difficult. His instincts were on full alert. He never ignored his instincts, which has kept him alive to this day. Ignoring it was not an option; to do so would have severe consequences which could possibly lead to death. And that wasn't an option he was willing to consider. He trudged ever more cautiously than when he first entered the village fully aware of the people looking at him. He pretended to ignore them and instead let his mind wander back to the waitress. Why is it that she wouldn't even speak of it? Was this stone that terrifying? He hated having unanswered questions; it just made the mission more frustrating without knowing anything. The people of this village are hiding something and he was determined to find out what.

* * *

After hours of searching, Deidara finally reclaimed the map. He was so not giving it to Tobi in fear of losing it again. Tobi had inadvertently put their quest at least a few days behind furthering his temper toward the ignorant Akatsuki member. How he became one of them he'll never know.

They flew over the tree tops heading toward the sea on Deidara's clay bird and _hopefully_ no more interruptions would hinder their progress. Deidara glanced at his partner from the corner of his eyes seeing if he was going to do something rash again, but it seemed he had calmed down.

Tobi sat there twiddling his fingers trying to occupy the time. He apologized to Deidara-senpai several times but he just ignored him. How should he make it up to him? He wanted him to be happy again, but then again Deidara-senpai is never happy unless it's about art. So he sat there thinking of ways to make Deidara happy all the while Deidara was thinking of what did he do to get stuck with a bothersome person like Tobi.

* * *

Kakashi walked outside of the village glad to be out of the suffocating atmosphere and he wasn't talking about the weather. The tension in the air was palpable that he could feel their anxiousness or whatever emotion they were creating, radiating through his body.

How could a whole village be so on edge? Were they always like this with visitors or was it just the fact that he was a shinobi? Well whatever the case it wasn't going to hinder him on completing the mission.

He took out the piece of paper that the waitress gave him earlier and skimmed it over. It was directions to the house of the couple she mentioned to him.

He took out his map again and looked to see how far away it was. It was a few miles north of the village. He looked up at the darkening sky, there was no way he could go to the house before night fell and plus the temperature was dropping drastically and he didn't want to get stuck in this permeable weather. Guess he should go back into town and hope that he could find a place to stay for the night.

'_Great, just what I need,'_ he thought heading back into the _happy_ little town.

He walked to the closest inn to stay for the night. It was a small little cabin-like inn, just big enough for a few visitors to stay.

'_Why would they have an inn if they didn't like visitors?'_ he pondered as he opened the door and walked into the warmth of the place. A fire was burning on the far right of the small dwelling. It felt nice from the cold weather outside. Nice was an understatement actually, more like heavenly was to be exact; though this wasn't a heavenly place. He walked up to the clerk who was busy writing something on a piece of paper.

"Excuse me, could I get a room for the night?" Kakashi asked politely leaning against the counter. The clerk just kept scribbling away ignoring the fact that he had a customer. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this. "Excuse me?" he tried again, the clerk still ignoring him. Kakashi tapped the guy on the shoulder annoyed that he was being ignored. "No room," mumbled the clerk. "Oh?" he said clearly not believing him. Did he have to threaten this guy to just get a room? He was tired and aggravated about today and all he wanted to do was rest. He was about to ask again when the door opened bringing in the cool air. He turned to see who came in and saw a woman with dark short hair holding her coat tighter around her as she closed the door. She turned around and her eyes widened slightly then turned into a pointed glare.

It was the waitress from the restaurant. _'Hmm what's she doing here?" _he thought as she walked towards the two men.

"Hello, Junichi," she said stopping next to Kakashi.

The clerk looked up and smiled at her, "Hey, Yuki."

'_Heh, so he answers her,'_ he rolled his eye '_Yuki? Well now I know her name, didn't quite get it the first time we me,'_ he thought dryly.

"It looks like you have a _customer,"_ she glanced at Kakashi and turned back to her brother, "Well are you going to give him a room?"

"No," he replied simply giving Kakashi a glare. Kakashi ignored it, already used to the glares given to him today. If he received a penny for every glare thrown at him, he'd be rolling in riches. She sent a glare toward Junichi.

"…But I can make an exception," he said reluctantly. Junichi gave him the key to the room and turned away from him.

'_Thanks,'_ he thought sarcastically. He couldn't wait to be rid of this town and its '_welcoming nature'_.

"Here I'll show you where the room is," said Yuki. She was not happy that he was here. She had specifically told him to leave town, and here he is at her family's inn.

As soon as they were out of sight she turned to him. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave?"

"What are you doing here? This is an inn so I assumed you were living in a house than an inn," Kakashi asked slouching against the doorframe.

"It's my family inn, so I have every right to be here. Now answer my question," she said angrily.

Kakashi put up his hands in a defensive manner, "OK ok…No need to be so moody," she 'hmphed at the comment. Sigh, "Believe me I would be long gone, but as it is I'm stuck here for the night. Don't worry, I'll be out of here in the morning."

She stood there for a moment and sighed. "Alright good," she said. "Well, bye," she said leaving him standing there in front of the doorway.

'_That woman needs to lighten up,' _he thought looking towards the place where she had left.

Kakashi entered the room to find it in decent shape, he was actually expecting them to give him the most sub-par room in the inn, but was relieved it wasn't a room comparable to Naruto's. He had the messiest room that he knew of, how could the boy live that way? Of course Kakashi didn't have much in his apartment for he was mostly on missions and didn't have much need for house- ware, so he couldn't judge him too much on that, but that didn't stop the fact that it needed to be done. He'd have to make it a mission for Naruto to clean his apartment, already knowing he wouldn't like it in the least bit. Kakashi chuckled a little thinking of how Naruto would be complaining the whole time and how he would enjoy torturing his former student. He sort of missed his teammates being around, they always kept things interesting; never a boring moment for him.

His thoughts were brought back to the mission. He didn't get much obtained information today, but hopefully tomorrow would be more fruitful. He'd have to write to Tsunade of how the mission was going thus far, but she could wait until tomorrow, after-all he was never known to be on time.

**Sorry it took so long! I've been changing my mind on this story and coming up with different ideas. Sigh kinda frustrating, but it's finally here so ya a major work in progress… hope you guys liked it.**

**Oh and Sai, he's on Kakashi's team too, but more like a substitute if one of them is not available like Yamato is when Kakashi's on a mission or what have you. But he still trains with them and does his own missions as well. Just wanted to clear that up.:) **

**So please review!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi was running along the snowy plain coming to the borderline of the trees. Apparently the couple lived in these parts, though for what reason he did not know. They were pretty far from the village he was currently at. Maybe they were outsiders or just preferred to live that way. He didn't care, as long as they gave him answers-unlike the previous village- that was all he cared about. It had been a couple hours since he left the place. He had left the inn just before the sun came up wanting to be out of there before people were starting their morning activities. He didn't want to bother with them anymore.

A little house came into view as he came through the trees. He stopped atop the branch trying to sense if anyone was home. Sensing a couple people there, he decided to jump down. He knocked on the door quietly not wanting to scare them.

A woman opened the door surprised to see someone at her doorstep. They don't usually get visitors so this must be something important. She looked at the leaf headband on his forehead surprised yet again that it was a ninja there at her home.

"How may I help you?" she asked standing behind the door.

"I have a few questions for you. Since no one in the village would give me answers, I was hoping I could get answers from you," he said stuffing his hands in his pockets, his lazy façade up again.

"The village? Well, you shouldn't expect answers there; they have a tendency to be…unfriendly," she said opening the door wider to let him in.

"What is your name?" she queried as he stepped inside.

"Kakashi Hatake," he replied slipping off his sandals and stepping onto the cool floor.

"I'm Izumi Umeko," she said, "And I'll answer your questions to the best of my knowledge, but it will have to wait. I'm making breakfast for my kids right now, would you like something as well?" she asked heading over to the kitchen counter fixing up some food.

It smelled good and he didn't get a chance to eat this morning, thanks to where he was at. As a matter of fact, he didn't eat at all yesterday. '_Hm, well that's not good,'_ he thought taking a seat at the table.

"Yes, I would love some," he smiled up at her. She returned the smile. She went about fixing up breakfast, while he was looking around her home. There was a picture on the wall with her, presumably her husband and two little kids. They seemed very happy. He looked around some more seeing more pictures along the shelves and walls. Just to the left of the kitchen there was a hallway probably leading to their rooms. He was brought out of his musings when he heard the woman calling the children's names.

"Nori! Kenji! Breakfast is ready!" she called to them. "Here you go," she laid a plate in front of him. Kakashi thanked her and ate it quickly when she turned around. Just then the two kids she called earlier came in yawning. '_Doesn't seem like they're morning people,' _he thought amusedly. She turned and set plates in front of Nori and Kenji. She looked back at Kakashi and was shocked to see he finished it already.

"You finished it already?" she asked bewildered.

"Must've been hungry," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. She shook her head and filled up some more for him. "Here, have some more," she laid another plate in front of him.

"Thanks," he said. He looked at the two kids, seeing them rub their sleepy eyes. They dug in quietly, still trying to wake up. Kakashi chuckled softly, they reminded him of Naruto and Sasuke when they were just genin. They hated mornings and were never fully awake at that time of morning he made them get up at. He wondered how they were doing, maybe going on their own missions for now or training with Yamato. He was glad Yamato was there to take over for when he was gone, it made things easier. He didn't have to worry about them having someone to watch over their training now since they were all chunin, soon to be jounin. Time sure flies. It seemed just yesterday he was assigned their jounin sensei, where did those years go?

Nori and Kenji snapped out of their tired state finally noticing a stranger was in their house.

"Who are you?" they asked simultaneously.

'_Guess they finally noticed me,'_ he smiled at them.

"Nori, Kenji, don't be rude," their mother scolded.

"Sorry," they mumbled.

"It's alright, it doesn't bother me," he told Izumi. "I'm Kakashi Hatake," he smiled.

"Oh, I'm Nori Umeko! I'm the oldest!" he gave a big toothy grin.

"And I'm Kenji Umeko," smiled the youngest one.

"Nice to meet you," Kakashi gave his eye crinkle. This was a great break from the others he met. A nice family who was welcoming, hopefully it would stay that way once he started his questions.

"So, Kakashi," spoke up Izumi, "What did you want to ask?"

* * *

The winds were high leaving Deidara and Tobi struggling to keep the bird upright and Deidara trying to keep them from falling into the ocean. "Argh! This is ridiculous, hm! My clay bird won't be able to hold out much longer, this is a pain, hm!" exclaimed the blonde haired shinobi. They were about half way to the Land of Ice, and the wind decided to pick up about now tossing them around, plus it was getting colder making it a pain traveling. Deidara was not happy.

Tobi was holding on for dear life as the bird suddenly tipped to the side, oh how he wished the weather would be calm as it was when they started. Tobi looked down and saw a boat not too far ahead, hm, that could come in handy. "Deidara-senpai!" he shouted above the wind.

"WHAT?!" Deidara was not in the best of moods and he didn't need Tobi being a total pain in the ass right now while he was trying to keep the bird upright.

"There's a boat over there!" he pointed to said boat. Deidara looked down glad that for once Tobi was actually being useful. Deidara nodded and headed toward the boat. As they neared they saw it was heading in the opposite direction, this would not do. They landed atop the boat, the clay bird being molded back into his pouch. They jumped down onto the railing startling the crew members.

"We need to go to the Land of Ice, hm," stated Deidara glaring at each one of them.

"How'd you guys get on board?!" exclaimed a member of the crew.

"Doesn't matter, hm," he stated, "Now take us there."

"We just came from there a couple days ago!" yelled one of the crew.

"Take us there now, or we'll have to kill you, hm," he demanded. The crew looked at the new comers trying to decide if they were dangerous or not, when the captain came out.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

"We want to go to the Land of Ice!" exclaimed Tobi jumping up and down like a little kid. This earned weird looks coming from the crew and a twitching eyebrow from Deidara.

"Erm, sorry no can do, we have a busy schedule ahead of us," explained the captain. These guys were bad news and he didn't want to be a part of it. Just then a young boy came out curious as to what the commotion was, "What's going on captain?"

"Nothing, now go back in-" he was cut off as something flashed by him. The next thing he knew, the one with the orange mask was holding the boy. Huh?

"Taka!" exclaimed the captain. How'd the guy do that? Was he a ninja? Well that explained how they got on the boat now that he thought about it.

"It seems you don't have a choice. You take us to the Land of Ice or I kill the kid, hm," Deidara stated calmly for once. He was in control and would take full advantage of it, even if he had to go as low as to take a hostage to get what he wanted.

"Why do you want to go to there?" asked the captain, seeing a kunai coming up to the boy's neck. Taka was staying still as a board. He was scared stiff! He just came out to see what the commotion was about and the next thing he knew he was in this guys grip! He didn't even have time to scream for cripes sake! How he wished Kakashi was here, he whimpered.

The captain clenched his hands. His hands were tied: if he refused they'd kill Taka, if he let them go to the Land of Ice, he'd bring disruption to the people there. What was he to do? He was in a serious predicament. _'Argh! Why can't this be easy? I love Taka as a son and I can't afford to lose him, but…there's the others to think about…,'_ the captain made up his mind not liking his decision.

"So what's it going to be?" asked the blonde Akatsuki member.

* * *

Kakashi delved out of his thoughts and back to reality. He needed answers so he better start asking the questions, "Hm? Oh right," he turned back to her, his face turning serious. "I was wondering if you knew anything about the Crystal of Souls," he paused knowing this was where the waitress turned hot-headed on him when he asked this question, but instead of the woman being angry, her face turned to that of sadness.

"…I see…Well, it's very powerful. It is said that whoever touches the crystal, will have the power to raise the dead and much more," she said picking up the empty dishes and heading over to the sink. She grabbed a glass of water and asked if any of them wanted any, but they shook their heads.

'_Raise the dead? I've never heard of such a thing, except for Orochimaru's forbidden jutsu he used during the Chunin Exams, but this? No wonder the Akatsuki are after this, for if they have it, they'd be even more powerful.'_ "You're telling me this crystal can raise people from the dead? How?" He just couldn't believe it. He sat there patiently waiting for her to continue, his mind reeling from what she told him.

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe but that's the truth. If it falls into the wrong hands…well I don't even want to think about it," she shivered at the thought of something catastrophic happening again.

'_Hm, that could pose a problem. So that's why I was sent here, to prevent that from happening and because the Akatsuki are after i… so Tsunade wanted to beat them to the punch. Good thing she did or we would have some serious issues back home,'_ he thought gravely.

"How can I get this crystal?" he asked looking her straight in the eye to show her that he was serious on taking it.

"What?! You're planning on taking it? That could wreak disaster!" she was thoroughly stunned by his question of wanting to get it.

"I was sent here to retrieve it," she looked at him in horror, "Don't worry, it'll be in good hands," he reassured her. "Although, if you do not tell me how I can get it, then you're going to have trouble on your hands. There is this group called Akatsuki, who are made up of rogue ninja and they're known to cause damage to other nations. They are after this same crystal and if they get their hands on it then they'll wreak destruction on this village and my country. If I obtain it before them, then there's a chance that I can protect it or if possible…destroy it," he told her. The dangers were high now and the risk even higher. If the Akatsuki found out he was after the same thing, then he'd be in deep shit. He needed to get it fast and get out of here as soon as possible. Who knew, maybe Akatsuki were already here searching for it. He had no clue if they had the history behind the stone or were ignorant just like he was. He hoped the latter for his sake.

"…Fine, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into... To get it you have to go through the mazes of the ruins. It is located underground at the place where it was kept originally and hasn't been touched for over a century. It was buried down there after the fight with the one who claimed it. It was a horrible outcome. Many villages were destroyed and many people were killed and then raised again to fight. The man who caused such a calamity was not strong enough to keep the beast in control, thus he became possessed and lost control. After that it seemed hopeless to bring such a beast down. One day though a man came to our rescue. He came from the continent and was able to stop this madman and bring the beast down, and buried it along with the crystal beneath the now ruins of where it was kept centuries earlier. He used the crystal to suck in all the dead souls that were being used against us. This guy was incredible. He was said to be a divine being sent to help us but I think otherwise. Although he did have the power and strength to bring them down, he was just an ordinary human being with exceptional powers. No one is sure who or what he was; they just based their own opinion of what they thought he was. Well after that, peace was finally brought back to this land, but the people were so traumatized by such an event, no one talked of it since.

"That's why the villagers treated you so, they were told these stories by their parents, grandparents and so forth, and they are frightened of its power. There were guardians set up after that fateful day to protect it, well, to watch over it more likely. The beast sleeps underground and guards the crystal; once it's removed the beast will awaken.

"Anyway, it is difficult to get to the crystal for there are many traps hidden throughout the ruins. They were set by the first guardians and the only ones who know the way around the traps is this family, even my sons know the way, so any of us can guide you through the maze." Kakashi nodded his head in gratitude glad that they were helping him.

She continued, "If one is to touch the crystal and doesn't have the power to wield such a powerful creature, they will become possessed or possibly die because of the immense power it holds. The only way to hold it is with these gloves," she stood up and opened a drawer and pulled out silver gloves with crystals imbedded on them. "These will keep the crystal's powers at bay," she handed the gloves to Kakashi to look at. "You'll need these if you're going after it. These were the same gloves that the hero wore when he fought the man and his controlled subjects. He used the crystal to put the beast into a deep sleep. I warn you though, don't let it touch your skin, if that happens the souls of the dead that reside in that crystal could possess you," she continued, "The only way to tame the beast, is to have the crystal in your hands with the gloves on, it is important that the gloves be on. But you can seal the beast into the crystal if you put it on the top of the mark on its forehead. You'd have to be quick though, as I told you earlier that it will wake up once you remove it, so…" she trailed off not knowing what else to say to the matter.

"I understand," Kakashi replied. This was going to be difficult considering he was going to face a terrible beast. He was dreading on the size of it, probably the size of the tailed beasts back home. '_Wait! What if this is a tailed beast? That could be another reason the Akatsuki are after it too…Now this is making more sense, why didn't I see it before? This is just great,'_ he thought sarcastically.

"How far are the ruins from here?" he queried.

"About an hour," she said sipping her water that she made to clear her throat while she spoke.

"Has anyone ever tried getting the crystal?" he asked.

"Yes, we had many travelers a few years ago wanting to know about the stone and many went in search of it but those who entered the ruins to grab that cursed crystal, ended up never returning," she glanced at the photo on the wall, Kakashi caught her gaze. It was the family photo that he saw earlier. Nori and Kenji looked down sadly at the table, they too catching their mother's gaze.

"Is that what happened to your husband?" he asked. He didn't see him here and when she invited him for breakfast she mentioned her kids. The only thing she said about her husband was that they were guardians.

"…" she turned to face him and shook her head. "My husband disappeared a month ago. He was doing his normal routine of checking up on the ruins, but he never returned. We have no idea what happened to him and we fear the worst…When we asked help from the villagers to find him, they sneered at us and shrugged us off, they didn't want anything to do with the ruins," she added bitterly. "So my sons and I did only what we could do, we searched for him, but it was no use, he was nowhere to be found," she said tears coming to her eyes.

Nori stood up harshly knocking the chair down. His eyes were closed and his fists were clenched, turning his knuckles white. "Mom, we're going to find him! W-we can't give up hope! There's still a chance we can find him!"

"Nori," she mumbled.

Kakashi watched them silently. It must be hard for them knowing their father and her husband was missing, but how they kept up a cheery façade when he first entered their home was beyond him. He would've never guessed that something tragic happened in their family.

"If you could tell me where these ruins are, I could look for your husband while I'm working on my mission," he stated quietly. Both kids looked up at him shock visible on their faces.

"You're not seriously still thinking about going there?" she demanded stunned that he would say such a thing. "I'm happy that you would look for him, but it's too dangerous…and plus my husband might be-" she was cut off by Kenji this time.

"Don't! Don't say it! Please don't say it! If this guy is willing to help then we should let him! He's our only chance!" he yelled tears dripping down his face. "I don't want to see you cry anymore, it hurts us to see you like that," he said more softly. "We just want him back, either way," he mumbled.

Kakashi watched Izumi's face turn into shock and then sadness once came over her again. He turned his attention back to Kenji and Nori. These kids had heart and determination. They wanted their father back no matter what the result would be; they just wanted to see him again.

"We can help Kakashi," said Kenji. Nori nodded his head in agreement.

"W-what?! No, you guys aren't going and that's final!" she exclaimed. "I can't stand to lose you guys either," tears started forming again.

"But we can show Kakashi where the traps are and everything, since we've been there a million times, you taught us well," argued Kenji.

"Please!" begged Nori this time.

"No," she said firmly.

"But," they begged.

Their mother shook her head not wanting to hear anymore. She didn't want them to end with the same fate as their father. Kakashi saw this and wracked his brain for a solution.

"Well," he spoke up. All eyes turned to him, "How about they show me where the traps are and how to get through them and then I'll have them go back when trouble arises? They want to find their father and it seems to me they should be a part of this, I am a jounin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and one of the elite there and I promise to protect them with my life," he said seriously.

Nori and Kenji nodded their head thankfully and turned their eyes back to their mother hoping she would say yes. This guy was a real life-saver to them and they now had the chance to go and bring their father back.

She kept his gaze then turned back to her only two kids and saw the determination set in their eyes. There was no denying them.

Izumi hesitated and then nodded her head. "Alright, you guys can go, but anything too dangerous happens you ALL come back here alive, do you hear me? And don't cause any problems here for Kakashi, he's offered to help and do his job at the same time and he doesn't need you guys messing around," she stated in her motherly tone. All three nodded. "Good," she sighed. "Well, you guys can show him around today, but start your search tomorrow, ok?" Nori an Kenji nodded their heads happy that their mom agreed. She smiled at them and stood up from her seat and gave them a motherly hug.

"Hey! We're not kids anymore!" complained the two kids.

"Yes you are and I can't help it, you're my babies," she said nuzzling them.

"H-hey! You're embarrassing us!" they blushed.

Kakashi chuckled at the sight before him. What a nice family. He was glad to get information and to be able to start his quest soon, but right now was a nice little break being with a family who was kind enough to help him. He might as well soak it up before he had to start the dangerous mission. He really hoped that they could find their father alive so they could be truly happy, then the false façade they put on. He would do everything in his power to bring their beloved father back, for recompense of their hospitality and helpfulness, and also to hinder the Akatsuki's plans, for the sake of his country, this land and himself.

Kakashi sighed, this mission was turning out to be more difficult than he originally thought and he only had so much time before the Akatsuki showed up.

**Ok! I liked this chapter, gave a lot of info. I was thinking about splitting up the info, but nah I'll just give it in one big chunk. :) **

**It's the longest chapter yet! Yay! And tis a faster update! Kudos for me! Haha jk. **

**Those reading please review! I'd love to know your thoughts about this. Please and thank you!**

**I thank KakashiKrazed and DC for their continuous reviews! Thanks guys!!!**

…**Until Next time…**

**~SF~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Here it is," said Nori. They came upon the snow-covered ruins that were at the bottom of the hill they were standing on. Snow covered the cracked pillars that stood in the front of the entrance. Kakashi and the two boys walked down the slope heading to their destination.

They entered the cave of the entrance, the shadows cascading around their bodies. Kakashi looked around, taking in the sight to memory. Pillars both cracked and whole, lined down the middle of the room giving it a strange feeling to the _guests._

Their footsteps echoed through the chamber of the ruins as they walked down the hall and stopped when they noticed writings along the wall.

Kakashi walked up to it and laid a hand on the wall examining the pictographs. "What do they say?"

"Oh it just gives the story about what happened a century ago and where the beast and the crystal is," Nori stood next to Kakashi looking at the same place where Kakashi's hand laid. "I see. So where do we find this crystal?"

Kenji walked past them and stopped a few paces to the right of where Kakashi and Nori were standing. Kakashi watched curiously as Kenji tapped the top, the bottom, and the right and left bricks on the wall and then pushed the middle brick into the stony wall.

The room shook causing particles and snow to fall through the cracks along the ceiling. Kakashi glanced above him and pulled away from the wall, seeing stairs forming at the bottom near where Kenji had knocked on the wall. Kenji stepped back and turned toward the two after the building stopped shaking. "This way," he grabbed a torch that was hanging on the wall and led the way down the stairs.

'_Their mother wasn't kidding when she said they knew the way,'_ he thought taking a glance at both Nori and Kenji.

Nori shrugged and started off in the same direction of his brother, Kakashi close behind as they walked down into the dark passages, each with their own objective in mind.

* * *

The captain was sailing back to the Land of Ice. What could he do? These guys that suddenly appeared on his boat were not to be messed with and he knew they would kill Taka without a second thought. That scared him to no end; what would they do once they reached shore? What were they after? He only hoped that it wasn't going to be too disastrous, although in his heart he knew he was wrong.

"Can't this boat go any faster, hm?" Deidara said, tapping his foot in impatience. They were sailing for about an hour and his patience was running thin. He looked towards Tobi seeing him poking the tied-up Taka in the cheek. Deidara rolled his eyes. Would he ever grow up?

"We're here!" yelled the captain coming to stand in front of the two Akatsuki members. "Now let Taka go."

Deidara and Tobi stood up looking around the place they landed. "Fine, Tobi you heard him," he said as he leaped off the boat.

"Yes, senpai!" Tobi saluted. He grabbed his kunai and cut the ropes in one slash, the ropes falling lifeless onto the deck. Tobi too jumped off the boat landing gracefully onto the snow.

The captain watched them go and sighed in relief as he grabbed Taka into a huge hug. "Are you ok?"

Taka nodded mutely into his shoulder, glad that he was finally out of the bad guy's grasp.

"Thank goodness!" he cried, as he held tightly onto his 'adoptive' son.

* * *

"Whoo, snow!" exclaimed Tobi picking up the snow and throwing snowballs at Deidara.

Deidara's eye twitched yet again. Oh how he was going to kill him once this mission was over. Slow and painful, he would make sure of it.

"Stop it, you fool, HM!" he yelled chasing Tobi around in a circle. He finally caught up with him and left a rather lovely bump on his head.

"Ow," mumbled Tobi clutching his head kneeling on the ground. He looked up to see where Deidara was, only to see him walking away. "Wait up, Deidara-senpai! Don't leave me behind!" he yelled chasing after the blonde-shinobi.

* * *

"ARGH!" Tsunade slammed her fists on her desk almost shattering it in half. Shizune flinched in the corner almost dropping the papers in her hands.

"W-what's wrong, Lady Tsunade?"

"That stupid brat hasn't sent any notice out what-so-ever! I specifically told him to send a report every day and he hasn't even sent one!" Tsunade's face was fuming red as she thought about Kakashi not sending word. _'Boy am I going to give him a piece of my mind when he gets back.'_

"Um," Tsunade looked up at her apprentice, the anger slowly dissipating. "Maybe he ran into trouble, or is really focused on his mission?" she suggested.

Tsunade contemplated it for a second before sighing and sitting back down in her chair. "I suppose, but I wish he'd send at least one notice."

"Yeah, but I'm sure he's alright, after all he is the great Copy-nin," Shizune smiled reassuringly, walking over and placing the papers on Tsunade's desk.

"Hn," she replied eyeing the stack of papers that were just placed on her desk warily. _'I can never get out of this can I? Being Hokage is a lot of work,'_ she sighed spinning her chair so she was looking out over the village. It was quite peaceful for a change. No attacks, no troubling missions- well except for the one Kakashi was on- but other than that, it was just another calm day in the village.

Even Naruto hasn't been begging her for missions, content on training with Jiraiya at the moment. Jiraiya came back to continue his 'research' and Naruto finding him, began pestering him into teaching him a new technique. Tsunade chuckled at the thought, glad for once that it wasn't her being pestered by him.

Shizune looked at Tsunade and shook her head. Lady Tsunade sure could change her mood in a heartbeat. In all the years she'd known her, she was still amazed at her lady's mood swings. "Heh, well you should get started on the reports, my lady," she said bowing her head slightly.

Tsunade let out a small grunt. She turned back to her apprentice and put her head in her hand. "Honestly, Shizune, will you ever give me a break?"

"Sorry, but this needs to be done. We have people that are counting on us," she said leaving for the door. "And don't even think of getting out of this," she said sternly pausing at the open door and walking out.

"Heh, she knows me too well," she mumbled under her breath. She shook her head amusedly and looked at the stack of papers again and groaned. '_I'm going to need a whole lot of sake after this,'_ she thought dishearteningly, grabbing the top paper to start her never-ending task of approving or denying papers.

* * *

The torch light flickered through the dark hallway casting their shadows along the dank walls, as the three of them walked along the long corridor. Nori had gone to the front with Kenji, leaving Kakashi to follow their lead.

Kakashi watched them whispering to each other and Nori nodded his head.

"We're coming up to some of the traps we mentioned earlier, so just follow our lead ok?" Nori turned back to the front after seeing Kakashi nod in acknowledgement. They stopped a few paces later, Nori grabbing the torch from Kenji and shining it around the parameter. Along the far wall was a pattern each tile a dark or light blue in the shape of a chess board.

"You see the dark blue tiles?" Kenji asked Kakashi. He nodded his head waiting for him to continue. Kenji pointed to the floor. Kakashi followed his finger and saw the similar pattern on the floor as well. "We're going to walk on the dark tiles only, or else the floor will crash in," Kakashi nodded again waiting for them to continue on.

"Come on!" yelled Nori jumping across the tiles ahead of them.  
"Wait, not so fast!" yelled Kenji worried that his brother would end up doing something stupid. He and Kakashi followed suit, but not as fast as Nori.

They made it to the other side without any problems until Nori's foot accidentally touched the light tile causing it to crumble underneath him.

Kakashi and Kenji's eyes widened as they saw the ground disappear from underneath Nori.

"Ahh!" Nori tried grabbing for something, when a hand grabbed him and pulled him up out of the hole. Nori stood shakily on his hands and knees gasping for breath from the scare he just encountered. That was a close call.

"You alright?" Kakashi asked kneeling down to the boy.

"Yeah," he said meekly. He looked up and took a shaky smile. He glanced past Kakashi's shoulder seeing the horrified expression on his little brother's face. He tried to smile reassuringly, but it didn't help much. _'Great, Nori, just great! You had to make a wrong step and show off and get your little brother worried,'_ he thought irritably, getting up and shaking the dust off himself. "Let's go," he said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Ok," Kakashi got up and the three of them started their trek again.

It was eerily quiet since that last incident. Nori and Kenji were both shaken up. If Kakashi wasn't there to save him, Nori would've been gone. Kenji shook his head; he didn't want to think about that. They already had too much at stake right now to be thinking of what _could've _happened. _'Stupid Nori. I wish he'd be more careful.'_

They passed the other traps without incident, thankfully and finally came through the maze into a huge antechamber. Torch lights lit the walls, pillars were fallen onto their sides and scent of mildew permeated the air.

'_This must be it,'_ Kakashi thought walking cautiously through the wide open space. He glanced at Nori and Kenji and saw them as tense as prey knowing the predator is hunting them. Kakashi motioned them over. "You guys stay here. It's getting too dangerous. If possible…I suggest you leave right now-"

"Wait, we can't. The way out was crumbled remember? There's only one other way out and we're the only ones who know where it is," whispered Nori harshly.

Kakashi contemplated his words and nodded his head reluctantly. "Alright, but stay hidden no matter what. I'll try to seal the beast in one shot… but if I don't…run. I'll try to keep him occupied so you guys can get to safety. You can choose to wait for me, but if worse come to worse, then leave. I promised your mother to keep you both safe," Kakashi saw the reluctance in their eyes, "Don't worry, I'll be able to find my way out, and plus, your mother needs you two," he gave them a reassuring smile which helped a little. They nodded their heads.

"Ok," they nodded their head determinedly.

"Good. Now go hide," Kakashi whispered forcefully.

They quietly headed to the other side of the room where the other exit was, he presumed. Kakashi waited for them to find their hiding place and knowing they were well-hidden, he walked forward toward the closed doors. This was going to be quite a feat. Kakashi took a deep breath, placed his hands on the doors…and pushed.

**First of all, I want to thank for all the reviews of the last chapter! Thanks guys!:) **

**Ok I'm going to end here. I don't know about this chapter, I think it's a little bland. Sigh, I'm still trying to be better at writing detail, so bear with me. Plus being groggy from having my wisdom teeth pulled hasn't helped much either.**

**Sorry for the awfully short chapter. I'll try and make the next one longer.**

**Review!:)**

**~SF~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kakashi peered through the doors, cautiously surveying his surroundings. He needed to be careful now; he could sense a strong aura emanating throughout the room. This was definitely where the demon was, but he didn't see it. He glanced further seeing a small blue glow at the far end of the room.

'_That must be the crystal.'_ He pulled out the gloves Izumi gave him, clenching them in his hand. Everything depended on him now to make the right move. For once in his shinobi career-the great Copy-nin, user of a thousand jutsus and sharingan wielder- was _nervous._ _He_ had to deal with the demon if he failed to seal it quick, and he had no help or back up if he did. Well, the only thing to do was to seal it quick and make no mistakes. Kakashi sighed inaudibly, just in case it could wake up with any sudden movements or noise, although it was unlikely according to Izumi but it never hurts to be cautious.

He made it across the room in a few swift leaps and landed in front of the crystal. He pulled on the gloves ready to grab it, but first he had to find where the demon was hiding. _'Where is he?'_ he heard a rumble coming from behind the pedestal that was holding the crystal. He peered closer into the darkness and was horrified at what he saw.

There in the back was a huge beast whose head was a little over half of Kakashi's height. Tusks bore out of the mouth like a boar's would, what looked like armor covered the beast's head leaving only the eyes and forehead bare and from what he could tell a good majority of the body was covered. The claws were as long as his forearm that could tear a mere person like him to shreds with one swipe. Yes, he definitely needed to avoid fighting this thing or he'd be in deep shit.

'_Dammit! Why couldn't this be easy? Tsunade was crazy sending me here without any aid. When we fought the Three-Tails, it was difficult even then and we had three teams and still couldn't seal it, let alone just me here to face this beast! I'd send for back-up but I don't have any time, with the Akatsuki after this thing and all; guess I'll just have to make due and hope for the best.'_

Kakashi found the mark on the beast's forehead- where he was to place the crystal- and hovered his hands over said crystal preparing to move quickly. One shot, that's all he had. With that thought in mind he grabbed the crystal and lunged forward with great agility. He thrust his palm forward with the crystal in hand aiming for his target. His aim was true, when the beast's eyes shot open.

'_Shit!'_

The beast threw back its head causing Kakashi to miss and he had to dodge when one of the tusks suddenly appeared in front of him. He jumped back dodging and flipping away from the beast's angry tusks as it kept on swinging its head back and forth. He landed a safe distance away from the rampaging beast. The room shook as the beast stood up shakily after being asleep for a hundred years. It wasn't happy. A fierce roar came from the tusk-filled mouth causing shivers to crawl up Kakashi's spine.

The demon looked around and stopped when he spotted the silver-haired ninja. Kakashi slightly flinched when he saw the penetrating amber eyes glaring back at him. _'Great, he spotted me; guess I'm going to fight after-all.'_ He reached into his pouch and grabbed a smoke bomb hoping to distract the beast enough so he could get close and place the crystal on its forehead. He threw the bomb and quickly did hand signs to make shadow clones. _'I've gotta thank Naruto for this when I get back.'_

The beast growled in frustration when the smoke appeared. It stomped and shook its head trying to rid the room of this acrid smoke. Kakashi stood a few feet from the beast and pulled out several shuriken, throwing them at the eyes of the beast. The demon roared in pain as one of the shuriken embedded itself into its right eye. It thrashed about causing Kakashi to have to move out of the way of its deadly claws.

Wires flew out of the smoke in different angles latching onto the tusks and over its body, stopping the already startled demon from moving too much. _'Ok, here's my chance. Hope this works this time.'_ He grabbed the crystal and jumped into the air above the demon's head ready to end it this time. The amber eye glared heatedly at him and struggled underneath the wires. One of them snapped on its armored body and it used the momentum to whip its tail around aiming for Kakashi.

Kakashi gave a grunt as the tail slammed into his stomach flying him across the room into the stone-wall. The beast opened its mouth letting go a fireball heading straight toward Kakashi as he flew through the air.

* * *

"What was that?" whispered Nori. They were huddled into a corner near the second exit waiting for Kakashi to come back when the room shook and a loud roar echoed from the room next to them. "Do you think…?" he trailed off not wanting to finish what he thought it was.

"Y-yeah."

They sat there huddled together scared of what was happening in there. Kakashi not making it out alive was going through their heads as another roar filled the silence.

"W-what do we do? We can't just leave him…but…we're just kids for cryin' out loud!" Nori grabbed at his hair, his worry apparent in his voice and body.

"There's nothing we can do…but wait I guess…I have faith in him…I'm sure he'll be fine," Kenji tried to reassure himself that everything was going to be ok and that Kakashi would walk right through those doors with a smile on his face and in one piece and the demon gone forever-of course it'd take a miracle for that.

They sat there in complete silence, listening to the on-going battle inside that treacherous room, all the while hoping that Kakashi would make it out alive.

* * *

Deidara and Tobi came upon the ruins after flying around the place for a few hours.

"Look Deidara-senpai! The ruins!"

"Yes, hm," he sent his clay bird on the ground leaping off and walking towards the entrance, not waiting for Tobi.

"Wait up Senpai!" Tobi scrambled off the bird that he was on and fell head first into the snow. "Mmph!"

Deidara looked behind him and rolled his eyes. "Come on, hm."

Tobi stood up abruptly shaking the snow off his head and body and ran after the blonde shinobi into the ruins.

"Looks like somebody's been here, hm," Deidara glanced at the stairs that were leading down to the underground.

"Oh, good eye senpai! Let's go!" Tobi ran down the stairs heading toward the darkness.

Deidara followed wondering who was here already. They were obviously after what they were after and ahead of them for that matter. Oh well. He was looking forward to a good fight. Hopefully this opponent would be worth his time.

"Ahhhh! Help me Deidara-senpai" Deidara ran over to see what happened only to see Tobi's hand flailing as he was hanging from where the floor disappeared.

"What the hell are you doing? Hm?" he stood over Tobi with a smirk on his face. Leave it to Tobi to fall into a trap. Maybe if he left him and went on? No, he was his partner and didn't want to anger the leader for 'losing' Tobi. "Get up," he crossed his arms while he waited for Tobi to get out of the hole. "Seems there are plenty of traps in this place, hm. Be more careful, I don't need you causing a ruckus and have us noticed…yet hm," he said leaping over the gap between the floor.

"Yes, Senpai!" he saluted following suit.

* * *

_Poof!_ The shadow clone vanished with the intense heat of the fireball.

"Well there goes that theory, although it did confuse him a little," he mumbled hiding behind one of the fallen pillars. "If my shadow clones can keep him occupied then maybe I can seal him," his hands flew through the hand signs and created five more shadow clones. They scattered throughout the room ready to be the distraction he needed.

He threw another smoke bomb confusing the beast yet again. He and his shadow clones scattered, he going near the back of the room and running up the wall waiting for his chance to strike. His shadow clones attacked on different sides of the beast.

The beast roared and shot fireballs around the room trying to get rid of the nuisances attacking him.

"_I need to get the timing just right. When he fires the attack, there's a two second interval between attacks, so I'll need to time it just right. If I attack from above while it's distracted, I might have a chance.'_

He hung right above the demon as it was preoccupied with attacking the shadow clones. It blew another fireball giving Kakashi his opening. He pushed off the ceiling and thrust his hand forward with the crystal in hand. The demon caught sight of him and thrust its tusks upward. Kakashi landed on the top of its head and was about to finish the beast when the wall was blown to pieces.

"What the hell?!" Kakashi looked over to where the wall used to be and saw two figures coming through the smoke.

'_Shit!'_ Was all that ran through Kakashi's mind.

If battling the demon wasn't enough, now he had to deal with the Akatsuki.

**And here it is, the 6****th**** chapter!=] **

**Hope you all enjoy it! A faster update I do believe so myself haha. =]**

**I want to thank KakashiKrazed, DarcSlayer, and Kakashi-4-Ever-Together for the awesome reviews!=] I really appreciate it=] It helps me keep on with the story.**

**As I've said before, Please review!!!**

**~SF~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Who're they? They look like bad news to me," whispered Nori to his brother. They were finally getting comfortable-well as comfortable as one could get with the overwhelming chakra pressure coming from the other room- when these two guys in black cloaks with red clouds on them appeared. One had long blonde hair, while the other had black spiky hair and wore a swirly orange mask. How weird.

"Yeah, I don't like the looks of this. Wait what's he doing?" They saw the blonde stuff his hands in a pocket and pull out some sort of clay looking thing.

"Look at his hands, they have mouths on them! How creepy!" Nori shivered seeing the hand spit out a few clay spiders.

"Wonder what he plans on doing with them," Kenji shifted his weight so he could get a better view of what was going on.

They watched closely as they saw the blonde throw the spiders at the wall. His hands clapped together in a hand sign making the little clay spiders explode.

"Well done Deidara-senpai!" the one in the orange mask rejoiced.

What the heck just happened? How the heck did those little things cause such an explosion? The boys were confused at what they just saw. These people were definitely none to mess with. Kenji and Nori sat there in utter shock as the two walked into the new created hole in the wall.

They looked at each other and then looked back to where the Akatsuki entered, and all the while thinking what the hell?

* * *

Deidara and Tobi stood there looking at what was before them. There standing was a giant beast with someone on its head.

"Hm? Heh, it's you, hm," Deidara crossed his arms glaring up at the silver-haired ninja. They had fought when he captured Gaara and the damned man took off his arm with some sort of jutsu.

"Who is that, Senpai?" Tobi was looking between the two as he could feel the anger radiating off of Deidara.

The answer never came as the demon jerked and jumped through the ceiling, rubble and snow falling to the cold floor.

"Oh no you don't, hm!" Deidara created a clay bird and jumped upon it following the demon's exit.

"Wait up Senpai!" Tobi leaped and grabbed the tail of the bird, clutching for dear life as it swooped upward into the clear sky. Why did Senpai always leave Tobi behind? He wasn't being very nice, but then again it's Deidara we're talking about.

The air felt cold against their skin as they came back to the surface. Tobi landed gracefully on the ground as Deidara flew up higher to get a better advantage point. Deidara stuck his hands in his pouch getting the clay to use to destroy both the Copy-nin and the demon. Well, injure the demon enough so they can take it back to their leader, Kakashi wasn't important and plus he wanted revenge on the arm he lost during their last fight. Kakuzu had to re-sew his arm back into place, and that was a painful task because Kakuzu wasn't in a very good mood that day, being annoyed with Hidan and losing his money. '_Nope, not a good day at all_,' he thought dryly.

He made small clay birds and sent them flying toward their intended target. "Take this!" he yelled with a wide grin plastered upon his face. This was going to be fun!

* * *

Kakashi held on while the demon flew through the ceiling. That wasn't a pleasant ride as it landed hard against the ground. Kakashi went to push the crystal in its forehead but it wasn't there. He looked around him trying to figure out where it went. _'It must've fallen when we came through the ground.'_

Kakashi was thrown from the demon just as soon as the sound of an explosion occurred. "Huh?" he looked up as he saw Deidara attack the beast. The bombs had little effect with its body armor and all; it only angered it even more.

'_Where is it?'_ he moved his hand as it touched something hard. He looked down to see it was the crystal; he sighed in relief. He jumped out of the way as another wave of explosions came upon them, this time bigger than the ones before.

He saw the guy with the orange mask standing far away enough from the attacks._ 'Who is he? Haven't seen him before…must be his new partner. Better keep an eye on him as well… Well whatever, I need to finish this off as soon as possible. Maybe having the Akatsuki here can be an advantage.'_

"Ahahaha!!! Take that! You can't escape my precious art, hm!" yelled Deidara as he sent his bombs flying at the demon. Sadly enough the Konoha ninja didn't get hit by the blast, but he'd deal with him as soon as he weakened the demon.

The demon roared in pain as the spider bombs and bird bombs went underneath its armor. It hastily blew fireballs at the offending giant bird, hoping to get rid of it as well as to stop the bombs. It hadn't fought in so long that it was hard to get back into its power that it used to have.

Kakashi stayed back letting Deidara have his fun with the beast; as soon as it was weakened he would make his move. He'd need to conserve the rest of his energy in fighting the two Akatsuki, so why not let Deidara spend as much energy as he wanted on said demon, although he couldn't say that for the second Akatsuki member. Who is he? How strong is he? That guy was a total mystery and he was not going to let his guard down around the strange Akatsuki member.

About a half hour later, the demon fell to its knees in defeat. It couldn't handle the bombs that were going underneath its armor as well as the micro bombs sent into its body.

'_This is my chance!'_ Kakashi again leaped onto the demon's forehead, but this time didn't get that much of a resistance and shoved the crystal onto its forehead. A bright light illuminated the area as the demon was sucked into the crystal.

Kakashi landed in a crouch and gazed at the crystal in his hand. A swirl of black could be seen in the crystal as he surveyed it. It was finally over-almost. He closed his hand around the small object and stuffed it along with the gloves into his pouch for safe-keeping.

"What the hell did you just do, hm?!" Deidara landed on the ground glaring daggers at the silver-haired ninja.

"Nothing," he replied simply.

"Like hell it's nothing!" he was not happy. They had come here to take the beast back only to have it taken from them by some measly shinobi. First he took his arm and now this. Oh there was going to be hell to pay.

"Give me that thing you just used, hm," he demanded walking closer to the Copy-nin.

"What thing?" he asked in his bored tone. He really shouldn't be taunting him, but it was too easy.

Deidara clenched his teeth at the arrogant shinobi in front of him. How he would love to erase that look off Kakashi's face.

"Well if you're not going to give it to me, then I'll just have to take it by force. Tobi!"

"Yes, Senpai?"

"You know what to do," Deidara reached into his pouch and grabbed a handful of clay, the mouths on his hands chewing it with eagerness.

"Yes, Senpai!" he saluted waiting for Deidara to finish getting the bombs ready.

'_What are they up to?_' Kakashi tensed up ready for any surprise attacks.

"You will pay for taking off my arm and taking our demon, hm" he released the clay, forming it into a bird, but was different from the one he usually rode; it had longer wings and a longer tail. It opened its mouth letting small round balls fall to the snow.

'_More bombs, not good,' _Kakashi thought making hand seals. He saw Tobi scoop up the small balls and disappear.

"Hahaha!" Deidara flew up into the sky ready for his attack.

"Ice Style: Snow Wolf Jutsu!" the snow shifted into a big white wolf, launching up to Deidara. Deidara quickly rose out of range of the oncoming wolf.

"Katon: Fireball Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled blowing fire at Deidara who was focused on the wolf that was attacking him. Deidara barely missed the oncoming fireball and flew even higher in the air out of range of both attacks.

'_He's too high up for my attacks; I'll need to bring him down somehow.' _

"All done, Senpai!" Tobi emerged from the other side of the field from where he first disappeared.

"Good job Tobi. Better watch your step, Leaf ninja, hm," he smirked putting his hands together in another hand seal.

"So, you laid mines, I'm guessing. Each step I take could potentially blow me up? Clever I must say, but do you really think that will stop me?" he asked reaching into his pocket.

"Ha you're too cocky, there's no way you can move without stepping on one of those mines and going out with a bang, hm!"

"I'm not being cocky; I'm just stating a fact. If anyone's being cocky, it's you. Now enough talk," he stated throwing a few kunais with paper bombs. Why not use his own use of explosives against the bomb expert?

Deidara dodged the attacks, but that wasn't all with Kakashi's attack. Kakashi tugged on the wires connected to the kunais causing it to explode near the wings of the blonde's bird. The wings blew off, causing the bird to fall toward the mine covered ground.

"Shit!" Deidara yelled.

"Deidara-Senpai! You can't die!" yelled Tobi frantically grabbing at his hair, pacing back and forth. This wasn't happening. Deidara-Senpai couldn't be taken down so easily, yet there he was falling toward his doom!

The bird crashed to the ground causing a domino effect of the bombs that were placed. Snow and pieces of dirt flew everywhere from the exhilarant blast.

"NO! Senpai! I'm all alone! What will I tell Leader-sama? Deidara-Senpai was blown up by his own art. I'm a one-man team now! You stupid fool! How could you die one me?!" Tobi wailed.

Kakashi quickly made an earth wall that covered him from the oncoming blasts. _'What is wrong with that ninja? He sure doesn't act like any Akatsuki member I've fought before. I wonder if it's an act…'_ he thought keeping his focus on the chakra being put through the earth mound that covered him.

"Shut up Tobi! I'm not dead yet, hm!" yelled the blonde Akatsuki member as he flew from the smoke.

Tobi wiped his "eyes" as he looked up at Deidara. "Yay! I knew you weren't dead!"

Deidara rolled his eyes at the bumbling Akatsuki member. '_What an idiot.' _

The earth mound dissipated leaving Kakashi wide open for another aerial attack.

"Looks like you got lucky, hm," Deidara said making more bombs, "And there's nowhere for you to run! Hahaha!"

He dropped the bombs on the place where Kakashi was standing. There was no escape from him now! He would have his revenge.

_BOOM!_

The air cleared, Deidara looking at the damage he caused. He did it! He killed the Copy-nin!

"Huh?" He frowned as he saw a hole in the ground and no sign of the silver-haired ninja.

Kakashi launched himself skyward, his Lightning Blade chirping in his hands. "Lightning Blade!" he yelled shoving his hand into Deidara's bird.

"Dammit!" yelled Deidara as yet another of his creations burst into nothing. He landed hard on the snow, while Kakashi landed in a crouch a couple of yards away from him.

_Cough,_ "How…?" he was utterly confused. How could the mines not detonate when they landed…unless it had to do with the first fall. Shit he had it planned all along!

"How did I dismantle the bombs, you're wondering? Well since you're style is earth-based, I decided to test my lightning based technique to cancel out the bombs. To say the least, it worked," he replied his hand still in his Lightning Blade mode, "And now to finish you off," he charged at Deidara with lightning speed, his hand crackling like the sound of chirping birds.

"Ha, I don't think so, hm!" he sent another fling of clay bombs, but all of them landed as duds because of the lightning emanating from the Copy-nin's hand. _'Damn him for knowing my weakness!'_

Kakashi's hand aimed true, straight into the blonde's heart. Deidara gasped as the hand went straight through him, but his smile turned into a grin.

"Thought you had me didn't you," he said as he emerged from the ground.

'_A clay clone?'_ Kakashi tried to wrench his hand free from the clone, but the clay was tightening around his arm making it useless. He felt his pouch being cut loose from his body.

"Hm, now to see what's in here," Deidara said opening the pouch.

Kakashi summoned up some lightning and wrenched his hand out of the clone and went for his pouch. "Oh, no you don't!"

Deidara dumped the stuff onto the palm of his hand. A pair of gloves came out, along with a crystal. "Hm, what's this?" he said going to grab it with his bare hand, but had it knocked away as another pair of hands grabbed the crystal along with the gloves.

Kakashi sighed. That was a close call. He wrapped the gloves around the crystal making sure it didn't touch his skin.

"Is that what you used on the beast? Well, I'm going to need that," he said.

"I don't thi-" Just then Tobi appeared knocking the stuff out of Kakashi's hands. The gloves loosened its hold on the crystal, revealing its blue-rounded form. Kakashi and Deidara both went after it.

Without thinking, Kakashi caught the crystal in his hand and landed hard in the snow. His eyes widened as he glanced at the crystal in his palm touching his bare fingers.

Only one thing was running through the Copy-ninja's mind.

'_Shit!'_

**Ok! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know I did!=] **

**I used a little scene from the manga/anime with the style of Deidara's fighting, so I don't own that. Writing fight scenes is a little difficult so, uh, ya.**

**Anyway I want to thank ****Kakashi-4-Ever-Together**** for leaving me a review in the last chapter!=] **

**Please everyone, please review! I really want to know what you guys think of this. **

**Thanks again for those who have reviewed!**

**~SF~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The area was silent as a bright blue glow shot up around the silver-haired ninja. Kakashi stood there wide-eyed as the crystal was merging into his flesh, the pain shooting through his hand like stabbing needles. The power of the crystal along with the power of the sealed beast went coursing through his chakra network, sending a fiery array of twisting agony throughout his body.

He fell to his knees clutching his right hand, his body trembling as the force of this enormous power coursed through him causing him to let out a pain-wrenching scream. He gasped as he saw the crystal starting to liquefy, leaving strange patterns on his exposed flesh of where the crystal once was.

'_Dammit! I had to screw this up, just great Hatake'_ he thought bitterly toward himself. How could he be so careless? He's one of the strongest shinobi in the Hidden Leaf, and here he is making a careless amateur mistake.

Kakashi's mind was struggling to keep aware of his surroundings, but the only thing he could hear was his heartbeat while everything around him was blocked out. His vision began to waver, like he'd just been drugged about ready to go in for surgery. He tried to move his arm, but it wouldn't obey him and as he tried his other limbs, they wouldn't budge as well; it seemed like his brain just completely shut down.

He tried again, and managed to twitch a finger, but that was all he could do before completely blacking out, his body falling back toward the snow-covered ground.

* * *

Deidara and Tobi stood there dumb-founded at what was happening. The last thing he remembered was Tobi knocking the crystal out of the Copy-nin's hand, then he and Kakashi both went to grab it, but the damn bastard got it first and now the guy was in pain. This didn't make sense, was it the crystal that was causing this guy pain? And what was with the strange glow? Leader-sama never said anything about this.

"What's going on Deidara-senpai?" Tobi asked scratching at the back of his head.

"Don't ask me, hm. I have no idea," he replied crossing his arms curious to see what happens. If anything, he could always bring this guy back with them and they could extract the demon like they do with the tailed-beasts. Yes, that's what they'd do, after-all, Leader-sama hates it when they fail to bring him back what he wants.

Just then, they saw the Copy-nin fall backwards unconscious. Was this truly the work of the crystal? _'What power, with this, Akatsuki can achieve anything,'_ he thought in awe at the strange yet alluring power, that would benefit the Akatsuki greatly. Yes, with this, the whole ninja world was theirs.

"Tobi grab him, hm," he ordered never taking his eyes off of the Copy-nin.

"But, don't you think it might be-" Tobi was cut off by the blonde's piercing glare.

"Might be what, _Tobi_? You're an Akatsuki member, now act like one, hm!" he was losing his patience quickly with Tobi's cowardice.

"Y-yes Senpai," he stammered walking over to Kakashi. He went to grab him, but as his hand was near the Copy-nin's shoulder, a burst of electricity shot out causing the orange-wearing mask ninja to be thrown hard on his back.

'_Damn, looks like there's a barrier around him. This is starting to be more troublesome than it's worth, hm,'_ thought Deidara irritably.

"What do we do, Senpai?" Tobi stood up shaking the snow from his cloak. He knew something bad would happen, but Deidara-senpai insisted, so he went along with it and now his hand was scorched from the electricity.

"We'll just have to break the barrier, hm,' he replied reaching into his pouch of clay.

"Watch and learn, hm," the blonde shinobi threw his clay creation at the body and just when it was about to land on the blue surface surrounding Kakashi's body, he let loose the pressure inside the tiny object, letting loose a big bang.

Deidara closed his eyes smugly, knowing full well that this worked, unlike his partner's pitiful attempts-or so he thought.

Tobi put his hand to his forehead peering into the smoke to see if the barrier was broken. As the smoke cleared, sparks of electricity were shooting around the enclosed body, but the barrier was still there.

"Um-" started Tobi, but was interrupted by Deidara.

"I told you it'd work, hm. After-all, my art work is the best and never fails me, hm," he said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but-"

"You should learn from this Tobi, you can never beat the powers of art, hm."

"Then why is the barrier still up?"

"Because…wait what?" Deidara opened his eyes in shock at seeing what Tobi said was true. Damn Tobi, making him look bad.

"Curses," he mumbled under his breath, "That was a level 2 bomb; it should've worked, hm."

"Maybe your bombs aren't as strong as you thought they were," Tobi replied innocently and instantly regretted it as a hand pounded him on the top of the head.

"Do not dis my art, hm!" Deidara huffed angrily.

"S-sorry, Senpai," Tobi muttered rubbing at the growing bump on his head.

Deidara and Tobi gave up after an hour of trying to break the barrier. They stood there panting, frustrated-Deidara of course- that nothing seemed to be working.

"Maybe it'll wear off?" suggested Tobi.

"A barrier doesn't wear off, hm," he stated grumpily. This was frustrating him to no end! Usually his bombs could penetrate barriers, but this one was being stubborn. Even if he used his bird to swallow it up, it would be pointless because of the electricity pouring out and would blow up his bird before they even left the ground.

"Deidara-Senpai!" yelled Tobi jumping up and down.

"WHAT?!" his patience for the young Akatsuki member was wearing very thin.

"The barrier disappeared!"

Well that was unexpected.

Deidara looked and sure enough, the electricity stopped and the blue glow around Kakashi was gone. Finally, they can head back to headquarters.

* * *

The sound of dripping water echoed in Kakashi's head as he started to wake up. He blearily lifted up his head, his body aching from the mind-numbing pain that happened earlier. Where was he? Last thing he remembered was feeling immense agony, and then nothing.

He went to wipe at his face, but his hands were being constricted by shackles that hung above his head. He glanced at his body, and all he was wearing was his pants; his shoes, mask, and jounin flask were nowhere to be seen. Had Akatsuki captured him when he was unconscious? Where the hell was he?

'_**You're probably wondering where you are, you little poor pitiful human. Let's just say you're trapped in your mind and I'm the new governor of this body,'**_ hissed a voice echoing through the walls of this dungeon.

'_What?! Well at least I know I'm not in the Akatsuki's hands, but I don't know which is worse, being trapped in my mind or trapped physically. Just who is this?!' _he thought warily. He didn't like the thought of someone being in his mind let alone controlling him, it made him feel especially vulnerable.

"Who are you?" demanded the worn silver-haired ninja. He didn't like where this was going.

'_**Why I'm the one you sealed into that damned crystal! I would've never imagined anyone who could complete such a feat, but alas I was beaten by a **__mere__** human,' **_growled the deep voice of the demon.

'_The demon? That's right, I grabbed the crystal, and now he's…this is just peachy. You got yourself into yet another mess, Kakashi,'_ he thought.

"Well, I guess you're _almighty _strength wasn't as strong as you _thought_ it was," retorted the Copy-nin.

The demon growled harshly in annoyance of the Copy-nin's words causing Kakashi to flinch a little.

'_Maybe it wasn't too bright to question the demon's strength,'_ he thought.

'_**I would have torn you apart if I could regain the rest of my powers from that century sleep that cursed **__man__** put upon me!'**_ his voice rumbled as he remembered that day. He never had anyone over power him, like that strange man did a century ago. Oh how he vowed for revenge, but the guy was already dead and what could he do now with him stuck inside this crystal?

"Excuses will get you nowhere, just admit someone was more powerful than you," he said. _'I'm one to talk about making excuses,'_ he thought wryly. He couldn't believe he was talking to this _demon _so casually. He should be cowering in fear, but he wasn't, he was treating this beast as if he were a harmless human, which could get him into trouble if he didn't hold his tongue.

'_**I would kill you for that remark, but I need a body to wreak revenge and what better one to use than the one who sealed me?'**_

"What revenge? It's been a century since the guy sealed you away. He's dead, there's no one to have your revenge on."

'_**Oh, that may be true, but his ancestors are more than likely alive, and I will kill every last one of them,' **_he cackled evilly.

"Yeah…And do you know who or where they are? You really haven't thought this out have you," Kakashi would've crossed his arms if he weren't chained to a wall.

'_**Don't kid yourself kid, I know exactly where they are,'**_ he replied irritably. This _kid_ was taunting him and thinking him ignorant and he was getting fed up with it. He'd have to teach the guy some manners.

"Oh? Where? Please enlighten me," Although Kakashi was egging the beast on, he needed this information. He was in the demon's firm grasp and he needed to figure out what his plans are and try to find a weakness so he could get this horrendous fiend out of him. He wasn't sure if he could control this thing or not, and his mind was lying on the latter since he was chained up in the recesses of his mind and with that in mind, he was hoping that this fiend's revenge was somewhere far away from his homeland, preferably to the source of where this crystal originated, but luck wouldn't have it that way.

The demon replied smugly, _**'The Land of Fire.'**_

Kakashi was left speechless, there was no way he heard right. The Land of Fire? He didn't understand, he never heard anything about this hero person coming into his homeland, or anything related to him for that matter. This was definitely not good. If this is the case, then…Konoha will be in danger. _'I can't let that happen.'_

'_**Cat got your tongue, kid?'**_ laughed the demon. It was a deep throaty laugh that sent chills down Kakashi's spine.

Kakashi struggled against his bindings but it was no use. "Let me go!"

'_**Oh, demanding now are we? What happened to your smart aleck remarks? No more? Pity, and here I thought by the way you were talking that you were strong enough to break from those shackles of yours, guess I was wrong,' **_replied the demon cynically.

Kakashi growled in annoyance. He needed to stop him, he didn't know how, but he'd find a way or another. The only thing in mind though, was he couldn't go to Konoha.

"_**Your body belongs to me now, and you will have no control of it. But, I'll let you watch as I crush and slaughter many to exact my revenge. You can't stop me,'**_ he laughed, as his voice drifted away.

'_Dammit,'_ was all he could think right now. He couldn't let this beast win! Argh, this would've never happened if he didn't get careless and because of that mistake, his own home was in danger. If only he knew how to get rid of the crystal along with this demon…he'd have to find answers in the place where he never thought held them…Konoha…but to get them, he'd need to have at least some sort of control and with the way things were looking, it seemed nearly impossible.

A stray thought crossed his mind as Naruto's words came into his head, _'I'll never give up, no matter what it takes, for that is my ninja way!'_

'_Naruto, that's right, you're the number-one-knuckle-headed-ninja, and you always believed in yourself as well as others,' _he smiled as he thought of his favorite blonde-crazy-former student. _'I wonder if this is what Naruto goes through, having the Kyuubi inside of him. He's strong for having to put up with the Kyuubi and its incredible power, and now I have a taste of what he has to deal with everyday of his life, hopefully I'll be as strong as him. Ironic how I am saying this for being his former sensei and all, but he has surpassed me in strength and I'm very proud.'_

Thinking of his former student calmed him some and made his determination that much stronger to overcome this horrible situation, even if that meant not going back to Konoha. He couldn't bear to hurt any of his comrades, he'd already seen his friends die because of him; he didn't need others to suffer the same fate as well.

**Even though I have 2 essays to write, I thought I'd give you this chapter.=]**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!=] **

**I was going to add more, but nah, I'll save that for the next one;)**

**I want to thank Kakashi-4-Ever-Together, Prescripto13, KakashiKrazed, and DarcSlayer for the awesome reviews! **

**I really appreciate it=] **

**Well, again I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~SF~**


End file.
